Tutor
by klassykali
Summary: "You know, Hall suggested I get a tutor," Teddy informed her on a burst of confidence. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently daring her to break eye contact.


**Author's note: Hey there. Like with my other story, _Something__ Permanent_, I wrote this spur of the moment. It was a good distraction from homework and it felt good to get this out after suffering for _months_ from writer's block. Sorry if there are things in here that aren't correct Harry Potter speaking, but I haven't read the books in like, four years. Also, I thought I would NEVER write a Harry Potter fanfic – I know, never say never – so I was pretty excited about this one, and I had fun writing it. Plus, I think Teddy and Victoire are kinda sorta adorable :)**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Her slightly pouted lips glistened dark pink with her cherry lip gloss. Her stocking clad legs were crossed elegantly under her desk. One hand fiddled with her crisp white quill, the other twirling a silky curl. Teddy could see that her finger nails were painted a pale pink.<p>

Victoire was the definition of why Teddy was failing Potions.

He couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that she sat only two desks away from him. But then again, Teddy grudgingly admitted that he'd still be having this problem even if he was sitting in the very front, and her in the very back.

She was perfection. Pure, utter, untainted perfection. And Teddy swore to himself every time he saw her in the hallways, or glanced over at her in the Great Hall, or watched her loose herself in a book in the commons room, that one day – one day very soon – he would make her his.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy watched as the sleeve of Victoire's robe slipped down her shoulder, exposing her white blouse underneath...

"Mr. Lupin!"

Teddy almost fell out of his desk. The whole class, whom he just noticed had all been staring at him, burst into laughter. Professor Hall calmed everyone down before turning back to his victim – Teddy.

"Mr. Lupin," he said. "Did you even hear a word I just said to you?"

Teddy ran his hand through his messy blue hair. "Honestly, no I didn't Professor. Could you speak a little louder please?"

The class roared with laughter once again. They all knew Teddy too well to know when he was being sincere, and when he wasn't. In this case, he wasn't.

Professor Hall's round face turned purple with rage. Victoire glanced over at him, her blond curls slipping over her shoulder. She gave him an amused smile, and the way her blue eyes were sparkling made Teddy's stomach do somersaults.

"See me after class, Mr. Lupin," Teddy vaguely heard over the noise, but he didn't even care. Because Victoire was smiling at him.

After class, Professor Hall gave him a lecture on how he needed to pay attention and try harder and bring up his grade, blah blah blah, but it was hard to take him seriously. Professor Hall was a stout man with a pudgy baby face and the voice of a thirteen year old boy who hadn't hit puberty yet. He gave Teddy and his friends a good laugh when they would see him waddling across the grounds carrying more books and parchment and potions than he could handle.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy blinked. "Yes?"

Professor Hall huffed. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, sir."

"Really? And what was the last thing I said to you?"

When Teddy paused before responding, Professor Hall's face turned so red Teddy thought it would explode.

"Leave," he said shortly, and leave Teddy did. He gathered up his things and hurriedly made his way out of the classroom. Once out in the hallway, Teddy squinted into the sunlight filtering in through the windows. Professor Hall's classroom was dimly lit and had no windows; the perfect place to take a nap.

Teddy was about to venture down the hallway when someone behind him said, "You always manage to make Professor Hall angry with you, don't you?"

Teddy whirled around.

Victoire Weasley was leaning against the brick wall, one foot propped up, her arms folded across her chest. She was smiling.

Teddy almost dropped his things. He stared at her, the corner of his mouth absentmindedly sliding down.

"What do you do the whole hour?" Victoire said, pushing herself off the wall and taking a few steps toward him. "Stare at the wall?"

Teddy could feel his cheeks blazing, but he managed a coy smirk. "Something like that," he said coolly. Victoire was standing so close to him now. He could smell her lilac perfume. All he had to do was reach out and touch her...

"You know, Hall suggested I get a tutor," Teddy informed her on a burst of confidence. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently daring her to break eye contact.

"Oh, really?" Victoire replied, sinking onto her left hip but rising to the challenge as her gaze never once faltered.

"Yeah," Teddy said, grinning. "Any recommendations?"

Victoire seemed to think about this for a moment before her face brightened.

"You know," she said slowly, "I could tutor you."

Teddy's heart raced inside his chest. "Yeah?" he said.

Victoire bit her lip. "Yeah."

Teddy froze as she rose on her tiptoes and leaned in close. He thought she was going to kiss him – wishful thinking – but then realized that making out in front of a professor's classroom wasn't the wisest choice, and he knew she knew that.

Victoire tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "Meet me by the lake."

Teddy's spine tingled as her soft lips brushed his ear. Her breath was hot against his cheek and smelled of peppermint. Her hair smelled like roses, a few strands tickling his nose...

And then, just as quick, she pulled away. She grabbed her bag and gave him a flirty wave before setting off down the hallway.

Teddy just stood there for a second, as still as a statue.

"Hey!" he called after her once he found his voice again.

Victoire stopped mid-step and twirled on her heal to face him. "Yeah?" she said.

Teddy couldn't chase away his grin. "You never told me what time." He raised his eyebrows at her, like he was making a good point.

Victoire smirked. "Seven o' clock. Be there." And then she was gone.

Teddy watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He sighed contentedly, gripping the strap of his bag. "I will be."


End file.
